


Dr罗曼的心理咨询室

by A_pril



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pril/pseuds/A_pril
Summary: 心理医生知心大哥哥罗玛尼，和他的两个助理藤丸立香和玛修的日常。主cp梅林罗曼，夹带枪弓、言切、金枪以及老教授组
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Romani Archaman, 梅林罗曼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 罗马尼

01 罗马尼

罗玛尼·阿基曼是一名心理医生。

他的心理诊所坐落在迦勒底大街上。诊所有两层楼，空间不算宽敞，但被打理的整洁明亮。

当然，这并不是罗玛尼一个人的功劳。罗玛尼并不是一个善于家政和打扫的人，相反，在日常生活中他对于一切物品的排列和取放都十分随意，经常会出现由于忘记把东西随手放到了哪里而找不到的事情。心理诊所之所以被打理的秩序井然，能够让前来咨询的访客产生放松和舒适感，完全得益于罗玛尼的两位助手，玛修·基列莱特和藤丸立香。

上午九点半，玛修将诊所二楼的咨询室的窗户打开。咨询室的采光很好，阳光从窗户里照进来，让整间咨询室显得温暖明亮。

“今天是个好天气呢，医生。”玛修拿着喷壶给窗台上的两盆绿萝喷水，“我猜一会儿就会有人来访了，您最好先清醒一下，医生。让访客看到一个昏昏欲睡的心理医生，总归不会是一件愉快的事情吧。”

罗玛尼浅橘色的脑袋从电脑前摊开的书里抬了起来，他眯着不甚清醒的一双睡眼，看向窗外。

“啊，已经九点半了吗？玛修？”

“是的医生，”玛修回过头来看向他，“准确的说，是九点三十五分。您今天上午的第一位访客预约的时间是九点四十，当然，卫宫先生通常会迟到五分钟，那么您还有十分钟的时间来让自己清醒起来。”

“啊，是卫宫切嗣先生吗？”罗玛尼用手揉了揉眼睛。

“请不要用手揉眼睛啊，罗曼医生。”玛修放下喷壶，走到饮水机前，“要来杯咖啡吗？”

“唔，好的。”罗玛尼伸了伸懒腰，用手抓了抓自己的头发，“多加些糖，玛修。”昨晚刷博客刷的确实有些太晚了，罗玛尼想，下次不能再这样了。

“藤丸在楼下吗？”

“前辈在楼下打扫。”玛修回答道，“医生你昨天抱回来的那只白色小狗确实可爱，但是很容易掉毛。前辈花了一个小时来清理它落在地板上的毛。”

“那不是狗，玛修。”罗玛尼想起来自己昨天确实抱回来一只白色的宠物。

“欸？”玛修有些惊讶的转过头来看着他，“我确实也觉得不像狗，但是前辈觉得那应该是只小狗。原来真的不是吗？”

“应该不是的。”罗玛尼抓着自己的头发，老实讲，他也并不清楚那团毛茸茸的白色球状物是什么，只是在街上捡到了，莫名其妙的就带了回来，“应该不是狗吧。看起来又给藤丸和你添麻烦了。”罗玛尼有些不好意思，“我觉得它很可爱就抱了回来，倒是没有考虑它会掉毛的事情。”

“啊，没有关系的，医生。”玛修立即说道，“前辈和我也都觉得芙芙很可爱呢！”

“芙芙？”

“啊，是这样子，我和前辈给它取的名字。”玛修像是突然想起了什么，“忘记征求医生的意见就擅自决定下来了，真是对不起……”

“没关系没关系，”罗玛尼笑起来。“芙芙这个名字很好听。”

“早上好，卫宫先生。”藤丸立香抱着怀里毛茸茸的芙芙，对走进心理诊所的卫宫切嗣说。

“早上好。”

名叫卫宫切嗣的男人穿着黑色的长风衣，黑色的头发并不服帖，而是支棱成了猫耳的形状。老实讲，藤丸立香每次见到卫宫切嗣都很想笑，并不仅仅是因为一个将近四十岁的男人留着猫耳状的发型，当然，一个中年男人有猫耳一样的发型并不奇怪，起码在迦勒底大街上是这样，藤丸立香记得同心理诊所隔街对望的红顶教堂里的神父，也是将近四十岁的男人，留着女人一样的半长卷发。藤丸立香之所以每次看到卫宫切嗣都想发笑，是因为这个有着猫耳发型的男人有一双死鱼般的眼睛，而且他每次来到心理诊所的时候都显得极其的不情愿，和极其的困扰。但是，他不得不来。

“罗曼医生在二楼咨询室，卫宫先生，您是先在楼下坐一会儿还是直接上去？”藤丸立香当然没有笑出来，他作为心理医生的助手，有着最起码的职业道德和职业操守。

“坐一会也好……”卫宫切嗣的眼神十分空洞。他将长风衣脱下来，放到一旁的沙发上。

“你怀里抱的，是小狗吗？”

“它叫芙芙，是罗曼医生捡回来的。应该不是狗。”藤丸立香顺了顺芙芙的毛，“你要摸一摸它吗？卫宫先生。”

“不是狗啊，”卫宫切嗣看着他怀里的那团毛茸茸的白色团子，“不是狗好，不是狗可爱。”

藤丸立香有些同情地看着卫宫切嗣。迦勒底大街上的居民都十分的和善友好，邻里关系十分融洽和睦，因此，关于卫宫切嗣的事情藤丸立香多少有些耳闻。那真是令人同情的故事，藤丸立香想。

卫宫切嗣有些不安的坐在沙发上，死鱼般的眼睛不时瞟一眼街对面的红顶教堂。

“您要来点红茶吗，卫宫先生？”藤丸立香开口问道。他知道卫宫切嗣对于对面的红顶教堂一直有很深的心理阴影，在心理学上，这个似乎叫做心理障碍，这也是卫宫切嗣排斥到诊所来的主要原因。红顶教堂里的言峰神父，也就是那位留着中年女性卷发的神父，对于卫宫切嗣先生有着异常浓厚的兴趣，这是整条街的居民都知道的事情。

“不用了。”卫宫切嗣拒绝了藤丸立香的建议。

“唔，那好吧。”藤丸立香继续给怀里的毛团芙芙顺着毛，“说起来，今天Emiya先生没有陪您一起来，是有什么事情要忙吗？”

藤丸立香的话音刚落，卫宫切嗣的眼神在一瞬间死绝了。

“他被狗叼走了。”卫宫切嗣用他的死鱼眼盯着藤丸立香，一字一顿的说道。

（tbc）

一个脑洞，设定是罗曼医生的心理咨询室的日常。坐落在迦勒底大街上的心理咨询室兼有心理咨询，解决来访者各种问题，调解邻里矛盾等多重功能。在很大一部分时间还额外承担了婚介所的职能（划掉）。热爱生活，热爱工作，热爱网络偶像的知心大哥哥罗玛尼·阿基曼和他的助手玛修、藤丸立香每天倾听来访者的各类烦恼并进行开解。直到有一天，一个叫梅林的人敲开了Dr罗曼心理诊所的大门……

就是很想看罗曼的日常……


	2. 卫宫切嗣的烦恼

02 卫宫切嗣的烦恼

“这真是个令人难过的故事。”藤丸立香给怀里的芙芙顺着毛，白色的卷毛飘落到地板上，藤丸立香停下了手上的动作，一脸严肃。

“应该是事故。”罗玛尼纠正道。

此时的罗玛尼坐在咨询桌前，一脸认真的看着坐在桌子对面的卫宫切嗣，衣着整洁，神清气爽，完全看不出他十分钟前还处在一个昏昏欲睡的状态，如果忽略他有些散乱的头发和脸上被袖子褶皱压出的纹印的话。

“事故。”藤丸立香重复道，“毫无疑问，这是个令人难过的事故。”

卫宫切嗣那双死鱼眼里满是绝望。

“真是难以置信，Emiya先生居然……”玛修停住了不由自主的感慨，因为她看到卫宫切嗣绝望的把自己的脸埋到了自己的手里。

“卫宫先生，您也不要太过于绝望……”玛修斟酌着自己的措辞，小心翼翼地试图给这个绝望的男人带来一点安慰，“虽然说那位，呃，猛犬先生……”

“库丘林。”藤丸立香小声的提醒她。

“我是说，库丘林先生，确实不算是个风评很好的人。但是说不定实际上他是个意外可靠的人呢……”玛修明显有些底气不足，老实讲，她并不擅长说谎，也并不擅长安慰人，“说不定是这样呢，前辈你也这么觉得吧？”

“唔，嗯嗯。”藤丸立香点点头，“爱丽丝和杰克都说库丘林先生是个可靠的叔叔，我是说，可靠的大哥哥，虽然他看起来并不是那么的……但说不定意外的很会照顾人呢。”

“说不定……”切嗣并没有把自己的头从手里抬起来。

“咳……”罗玛尼有些无奈的清了清嗓子，示意玛修和藤丸立香闭嘴。天知道这两个助理每天在他的耳濡目染下都学到了些什么，不仅连心理医生的基本常识都没有，在某种程度上，他们还极其的不会读空气，总能分毫不差的命中来访者的痛点。

罗玛尼很同情眼前的这个男人。他真是个可怜的人。大约他也有一段不可言说的过去，也许造成他现在鸡飞狗跳的生活的主要原因是他在他那段不可言说的过去中做了什么不可言说的事情。但是，罗玛尼是个医生，为来访者缓解痛苦是医生的天职，因此罗玛尼十分的同情他，并希望能够缓解这个男人死鱼一般的眼睛里面的绝望。

“切嗣先生。”罗玛尼的语调很轻柔，他试图让卫宫切嗣先将自己完全的放松下来，最起码，先把头从手里抬起来。“切嗣先生，我知道，这确实是件很难让人接受的事情。Emiya先生是个十分优秀的，堪称完美的人，迦勒底的邻居们都这么认为，我相信您也一直觉得Emiya先生是个令人放心的，可靠的孩子。”

卫宫切嗣的脑袋轻微的上下晃动了两下，罗玛尼知道他在表示认同。

“是我对不起Emiya，”卫宫切嗣的声音从捂住脸的手下面穿出来，有些闷闷的，“他变成了这个性格，变成了这个样子，全都是我的错。”

“也许是因为时臣的错。”藤丸立香小声说着。

“我不觉得Emiya先生现在这个样子有哪里不好，”玛修自言自语道，“Emiya先生明明是那么可靠的人，虽然说话总是很不客气，但是其实很善良。”

“所以我觉得，”罗玛尼并没有理会玛修和藤丸立香的话，“您或许应该同Emiya先生当面谈一谈。”

卫宫切嗣像鸵鸟一样将头扎的更低了。

罗玛尼叹了口气，他太熟悉这个动作了。上次，上上次，以及每当他建议卫宫切嗣同言峰绮礼当面，或者电话也行，进行一次谈话交流的时候，卫宫切嗣也是以这样鸵鸟一般的标志性动作表示了在明显不过的抗拒。

“切嗣先生，在我看来，或者说在我们大家看来，Emiya先生都是一个可以交流，可以沟通，并且在各种方面上都比较正常的人。”罗玛尼说，“他同言峰绮礼有很大的差别，而且，他是您的儿子。您一直说您在他的成长过程中没有尽到一个父亲的职责，那么现在恰好是个让你们父子敞开心扉的好机会。”

“不……”

罗玛尼抓了抓本来就有些凌乱的头发，“那么……既然您不知道该面对您的儿子，或许您可以尝试着见一见库丘林先生？”

“不！”这次的拒绝毫不犹豫且十分有力。

罗玛尼有些犯愁，卫宫切嗣可以说是他的所有来访者中最不配合的一个，每当他试图提出一些建议或者方案，卫宫切嗣总能在第一时间表现出极为强烈的抗拒，并且并不愿意说明理由。

而这次卫宫切嗣来这里的原因，是关于他的儿子，Emiya。

Emiya先生是个好男人，这是迦勒底大街上的居民所公认的。同他的父亲卫宫切嗣不同，Emiya有着相当令人满意的身高，并且家务方面能力出众，厨艺更是一流水准，甚至比隔壁开甜品店的玉藻小姐的厨艺还要好。迦勒底大街上的居民大多都有幸品尝过他的手艺，并对此念念不忘，罗玛尼也有幸尝到过Emiya做的草莓蛋糕，味道真是难以言表的美妙。

然而，这样宜室宜家的好男人，被狗叼走了。

当然，“被狗叼走”是卫宫切嗣的说辞。这件事故的起因确实是因为一条狗，一条蓝毛大狗。Emiya上周在路上看到一条有着蓝色皮毛的狼犬，如玛修所言，Emiya先生是个善良的人，并且热爱小动物。尽管这条狗大约已经超出“小”动物的范畴了，但Emiya还是喂了它几根骨头，并在发现它身上的狗牌后发现它应该是一条和主人走失了的狗，如果那个粗心的主人不能及时找到它的话，它只能流落街头。

于是，热爱小动物的Emiya先生将狗领回了家，打算暂时收留这条可怜的小家伙。Emiya将狗的照片贴到了迦勒底大街上，由于狗牌上只有一个“库”字，大约是狗的名字，他的主人并没有留下其他的信息或者联系方式，Emiya只能用这种方法来寻找它的主人。

在这个小家伙在卫宫家住了三天之后，一名蓝色头发的人敲开了卫宫家的大门，卫宫切嗣看见那个有着红眼睛的男人被那条蓝毛大狗扑了满怀，才知道原来这个叫库丘林的男人就是狗的主人。库丘林，卫宫切嗣知道这个人，他经常去的那家快餐店对面是一间酒吧，他不止一次在吃汉堡的时候看到库丘林揽着不同女伴的腰进出这间酒吧，行为举止极其的不检点。

所以当库丘林提出要感谢Emiya的养狗之恩想要请他去喝一杯的时候，卫宫切嗣就已经感觉到好像有哪里不对了，因此他下意识的对Emiya说，“不行。”

但是Emiya还是同他一起去了。

后面的事情，就比较顺理成章了。是的，在Emiya越来越频繁的出门且有时夜不归宿后，卫宫切嗣终于在晚饭的餐桌上忧心忡忡的叮嘱自己的大儿子不要同那个库丘林走的太近。Emiya十分敷衍的答应了他。

然而在两天前他再次瞒着小儿子卫宫士郎到那家快餐店吃汉堡的时候，惊讶的发现，库丘林勾着他家儿子Emiya的肩，在沉沉夜色中走进了对面的酒吧。

卫宫切嗣在那一瞬间感觉面前的汉堡变成了一坨水银。剧毒的水银。他再一次对自己惨淡的人生失去了信心。他是个失败的父亲，卫宫切嗣这样想着，他眼睁睁的看着自己的儿子被一条狗给叼走了。

（tbc）


	3. Emiya与库丘林

03 Emiya与库丘林

“请问。”低沉的声音让昏昏欲睡的藤丸立香打了一个激灵，瞬间清醒了过来，春季是个容易犯困的季节，或许是自己怀里抱着的毛团太过于温暖舒服，也或许是阳光过于和暖舒服，也或许是由于被Dr罗曼赶出了咨询室而无所事事，总之，藤丸立香后知后觉的发现自己在工作时间打了个盹儿。

这可不行。

藤丸立香立即换上职业化的微笑，“您好，请问您有预约……”在看清来人之后藤丸立香睁大了眼睛，“E……Emiya先生？！！”

传闻中“被狗叼走”的事故里的受害者，Emiya，此刻正站在藤丸立香面前，高大的身影挡住了大部分的阳光。藤丸立香抱着怀里的毛团从沙发上站了起来，除了因为这是尊重来访者的基本职业素养外，也因为Emiya确实没有继承卫宫切嗣的身高，令人欣慰的有着令藤丸立香必须仰望的海拔，因此坐在沙发上同他交谈，对于藤丸立香而言脖子并不轻松，当然，站起来也依然不会轻松。

“Emiya先生是来接切嗣先生的吗？”藤丸立香问。

“罗曼医生给我发了信息，让我务必抽时间尽快来这里一趟。”Emiya的眉头微微皱起，“是切嗣出了什么事情吗？他在这里偷偷吸烟？”

“不，没有。”藤丸立香说，“请相信我们不会允许切嗣先生做出这种事情。”

“那么是因为什么事情……”

“409号，红顶教堂对面的Dr罗曼心理诊所吗……就是这里没错吧？”Emiya的话音未落，心理诊所的玻璃大门被推开了。

Emiya和藤丸立香一同向门口望去。

“哟，Emiya，你怎么也在这里啊，该说是逃不掉的缘分吗，啊呀啊呀虽说只是半天没见，但老子还真是很想你啊……”推门进来的人扑向Emiya，并极为熟练的勾住了Emiya的肩，“你有没有想老子啊，不过说起来你问什么会在这里啊，来做心理咨询吗？老子在心理学方面也是略知一二，你如果……”

“闭嘴库丘林！”Emiya黑着一张脸，将挂在他身上的人扒了下来。

藤丸立香十分震惊，推门进来的人有着蓝色长发和红色眼睛，这张脸藤丸立香印象深刻，仅次于吉尔伽美什。迦勒底大街的居民虽然都不怎么正常，不，都各有特点，但在些各有的特点里最让人叹为观止的，一个是金光璀璨中二钱多的吉尔伽美什，一个是总是在夜深人静时爆发出不明厮杀和喝彩声的某栋居民楼住户（据知情人士称，那是维尔维特先生同伊斯坎达尔先生的住所，这一度让藤丸立香很难接受，伊斯坎达尔暂且不说，怎么看维尔维特先生都不像是会在深夜发出那种不明声音的人啊……），而另一个，就是生命不息，撩人不止的库丘林。迦勒底大街上的女性居民有八成受到过他的邀约，而男性居民，目前暂时还没有人做出过确切统计。相比起以上几人，藤丸立香觉得玛修和自己是迦勒底大街上难得遵纪守法的良民，而沉迷网络偶像无法自拔的罗曼医生也算是个难得的正常人。

藤丸立香之所以对这张脸印象深刻，是因为有一次他在下班时给门落锁的时候，库丘林牵着他那条巨大的蓝色大狗从心理诊所门口走过，那条狗闻到了自己手里提着的晚饭的香气，拖着库丘林跟了过来。当然，在藤丸立香后来得知库丘林可以徒手打断路上的电线杆后，他确定那天库丘林是故意让他的狗跑过来的。藤丸立香不得已将自己的晚餐分出一半喂了库丘林的狗，然后库丘林微笑着问他：“真是抱歉，没有管好这个小家伙，不介意的话要不要一起去吃顿饭？老子请你，算是赔偿你的晚餐。”当然，藤丸立香诚惶诚恐的婉拒了他的好意。

卫宫切嗣所说的那起事故中的两个当事人同时出现在了这里。藤丸立香凭借着自己敏捷的发散性思维，突然想到了他们会同时出现在这里的原因。这一定是Dr罗曼的主意，啊，应该说，是Dr罗曼在他的网络偶像的鼓励下想出的主意，不然依照藤丸立香对于Dr罗曼的了解，他绝无可能在没有别人的肯定和怂恿下迅速做出这样勇气可嘉的出色反应。

藤丸立香第一次对那位少女网络偶像产生了激赏之情。干得漂亮！对于卫宫切嗣这样的鸵鸟来访者，必须要采取一些具有冲击力的非常举措。

果然，楼上响起了脚步声，玛修从二楼楼梯上探出头来，“前辈，请带Emiya先生和库丘林先生上来吧。”

“好的玛修。”藤丸立香说。

玛修递给Emiya和库丘林一人一杯红茶。

Emiya接过茶杯并道了谢，而库丘林接过茶杯时意味深长的看着茶杯里的红色茶水，“是红茶啊，老子很喜欢，谢谢你啊小姑娘。”

隔着屏风，藤丸立香看到Emiya狠狠的踩了库丘林一脚。

此时藤丸立香蹲在心理咨询室的屏风后面，他的身旁蹲着一脸绝望的卫宫切嗣，隔着卫宫切嗣，藤丸立香小声问同样蹲着的Dr罗曼，“医生，这样让玛修一个人在外面真的可以吗？毕竟那可是库丘林哦。”

“可以的，如果在美色当前的情况下库丘林还能保持不为所动，一心都在Emiya身上的话，那就说明他在对Emiya的事情上十分认真可靠。”Dr罗曼难得确定的说。

“这不会是梅莉告诉你的吧……”这怎么看都不是Dr罗曼会想到的主意，从里到外都透着一种不可言说的诡异。

“哎？被发现了吗？可是我觉得很有道理……”罗曼抓了抓头发。

“姑且……算是吧……”藤丸立香一时也找不出话来反驳。

“况且，如果换玛修在这里的话，万一切嗣先生有什么过激行为，你们两个大概也没有什么合理的应对措施吧？”

“……好吧医生，你说的很有道理。”

玛修有些紧张的坐在桌前，看着桌子对面黑着脸的Emiya和笑容灿烂的库丘林。

“抱歉……两位先生，我有些问题想咨询一下两位。”

“唔，可是这里不是心理诊所吗，该是来这里的人向你咨询才是啊，小妹妹。”库丘林说。

“啊……是，是这样吗？”玛修并没有料到库丘林会这样问，喜闻乐见的卡了壳。

屏风后面的罗曼和藤丸立香捂住了额头，出师不利。

“没事医生，我相信玛修……”藤丸立香艰难的伸出胳膊越过卫宫切嗣拍了拍罗曼的肩。

“你闭嘴。”Emiya的声音响起，“玛修小姐想问什么问题？是关于切嗣的吗？”

“啊，不是的，”玛修暗暗感慨了一句Emiya先生果然是个善解人意的人，“是关于你们两个人。”

“我……们？”Emiya皱起了眉头，“该不会是指我和这条蠢狗吧？”

“老子不是狗！”在库丘林几乎可以掀翻屋顶的声音中，罗曼明显的感觉到了身旁的卫宫切嗣有冲出屏风外的意向。

“冷静！切嗣先生！现在只是开始，这是目前能够让您了解Emiya先生的想法的唯一方法了。”

卫宫切嗣安静了下来。

“是这样的，”玛修继续说道，“我听说，最近Emiya先生和库丘林先生经常一起出去，觉得有些不可思议……”

“这有什么不可思议的，”库丘林挑了挑眉，抬手勾住了Emiya的肩，“我们在交往啊。”

“啊，原来只是在交往……交往？！”

“唔，很震惊吗小姑娘？”库丘林显然对她的过激反应并不是很理解。

“是……是这样吗？Emiya先生……”虽说玛修早有心理准备，然而她始终觉得那只是卫宫切嗣的推测，或许其中有什么误会也说不定。

Emiya扒开库丘林的手，说：“可以这么说。”表情镇定，语气平静。

玛修突然有些担心屏风后的情形。

“那，呃，Emiya先生是为什么想要跟库丘林先生交往呢？”

“啊喂小姑娘你这话是什么意思啊，当然是因为老子长得帅有魅力吸引他了！”库丘林有些不满。

“你闭嘴，蠢狗，拿张镜子照照你自己，别让我提醒你今天你今天系的领带还是我昨天帮你打好的。”

玛修感觉自己知道了什么不得了的事情。“那么Emiya先生是因为什么同库丘林先生交往的呢？”

Emiya皱起眉头，像是在慎重的思考，“确实是个难以回答的问题啊……毕竟这条蠢狗可以说是毫无优点啊，衣品审美令人堪忧，家政打扫一塌糊涂，生活自理能力低下，还整天不务正业，脑子如同一个摆设……”

“老子在你心里就这么一无是处吗？！！”库丘林一脸惊讶。

Emiya更为惊讶的看着他，“你难道有哪怕一点值得我称赞的地方吗？除了这张还算过得去的脸？”

“所以你是因为老子的脸才跟老子在一起的吗？！！”

“少自恋了蠢狗！”

“不许叫老子狗！所以你到底是因为什么才跟老子在一起的？”库丘林显然比玛修更想知道原因。

“大约……是为了关爱生活残障人士？”

三分钟后库丘林石破天惊的吼声贯穿了心理诊所的屋顶。

“Emiya！！！你想打架吗？！！！”

在库丘林石破天惊的音浪的冲击下，屏风后面的罗曼和藤丸立香死死拉住即将冲出屏风的卫宫切嗣。

“放手！罗曼医生！我保证我不会打死那条狗！”

“我很想相信你卫宫先生，但你手里拿着的枪让这句话很没有说服力。”罗曼的语气无比诚恳。“冷静！卫宫先生！最起码您知道了Emiya先生是个富有爱心的人，这最起码说明您的教育很成功！”

卫宫切嗣回过头来，死鱼一般的眼睛紧紧盯着罗曼，这让罗曼不由自主的往后缩了缩。

“罗曼医生，我的儿子被这个蠢货叼走了，我该怎么办？一枪把这条狗的头爆掉的话是不是还有补救的余地？”

“不不，切嗣先生，请不要产生这种危险的想法！请把枪放下！藤丸你快拉住他！！！”

“啊，再见了小姑娘，有时间可以到咖啡馆找我，我让老板你半价优惠。”库丘林笑着对玛修说。

“啊，好的，谢谢库丘林先生。”

“这是罗曼医生养的宠物吗？”Emiya看着站在玛修肩上的芙芙，“一只松鼠？”

“它叫芙芙，”玛修说，“应该不是松鼠，我们也不知道它到底是什么，是医生昨天在路上捡回来的。”

“捡回来的？”Emiya若有所思，“应该是有主人的吧，还是应该尽快找到它的主人才好。”Emiya表情十分严肃，“帮别人收养宠物什么的，可是很危险的事情啊。”

“……莫名的很有道理呢，Emiya先生……”

在库丘林同Emiya离开的十分钟后，送走了格外颓丧的卫宫切嗣，Dr罗曼决定将芙芙的照片印到宠物认领启事上寻找它的主人。刨去Emiya所说的原因，这样可爱的宠物丢失，想必主人也会十分着急吧。

一个星期后，Dr罗曼无比后悔自己做出的这个决定，后悔到恨不得再回到那一天掐死做出这一决定的自己。

当然，这都是后话了。

（tbc）


	4. 六点钟的来访者

04 六点钟的来访者

清晨六点钟，通常心理诊所是还没有开始营业的。

但既然有通常，也就有不通常的情况。

藤丸立香揉着不甚清醒的睡眼浅浅的打了个哈欠，这的确是件失礼的事情，尤其是当来访者坐在你对面的时候。

“抱歉，藤丸，每次都这么早来，实在是给你们添麻烦了。”

藤丸立香刚想客气两句，就被走过来递水的玛修打断了。

“没有没有，您真是太客气了，奥迪纳先生。”

藤丸立香眼睁睁的看着玛修把那杯冒着热气的茶水越过自己递给了坐在沙发上的男人，原本伸出去准备接杯子的手尴尬的停在了半空中。

“谢谢，玛修小姐。”迪卢木多·奥迪纳接过了杯子，“总是这样打扰你们真是过意不去，”男人站起身，微微弯下腰，将手中的白玫瑰花束递给了玛修，“这是今早店里新开的几枝白玫瑰，看到它们我就想到了你，承蒙照顾了，玛修小姐。”他这样说着抬起了那双蜂蜜色的金眼睛，露出了优雅礼貌的微笑。

“奥……奥迪纳先生，您不用这么客气。”玛修的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度红成了诊所门口的樱花，然后接过花束兔子一样地跑上了二楼，留下一句，“我这就去叫医生起来！您请先在楼下坐一会儿！”

藤丸立香有些颓然的摸了摸怀里芙芙的毛，每当迪卢木多来访的时候，玛修总会像个春心萌动的少女一样选择性的遗忘掉她为数不多的理智和沉稳。这一度让藤丸立香十分的怀疑自己，或者说，怀疑自己和罗曼的性别。明明，自己和罗曼也都是如假包换的异性生物，并且还都属于外貌过得去的那一类，同青春少女玛修在一个屋檐下朝夕相处，怎么玛修就从来没有对自己和罗曼露出这种春心萌动的表情。

哦，罗曼就算了，藤丸立香想着，毕竟在玛修看来，罗曼医生是会对着电脑屏幕上的魔法☆梅莉露出春心萌动的表情的异性。

坐在沙发上的男人有一张完美的无可挑剔的脸，鸦羽一般的黑发卷曲成漂亮的弧度，还有一缕垂落下来，斜斜的盖过他高挺的鼻梁。像是感觉到自己的目光，那双蜂蜜色泽的金眼睛看向自己，那真是一双漂亮的眼睛，漂亮的不像话，加上右眼角下那颗点睛般的泪痣，藤丸立香完全可以理解玛修为什么会在面对这个人的时候春心荡漾。老实讲，对着这张脸，藤丸立香明显的感觉到自己都有些荡漾。

“呃，罗曼医生大概还没准备好，你知道的，他每天刷博客刷到很晚，所以早起总是不那么容易。”

“是我打扰了，”迪卢木多说，“Dr罗曼是个好医生，是我选了不合理的时间，医生不仅没有抱怨，反而一再迁就我。”

“没关系的没关系的，”藤丸立香给芙芙顺毛的频率加快了起来，“毕竟你有不得已的苦衷，这个我们都理解。”

迪卢木多那双漂亮的金眼睛突然暗了下来。

藤丸立香立即意识到自己说错话了。迪卢木多·奥迪纳是一个堪称完美的男人，谦和有礼，平易近人，既不像库丘林那样浪荡，也不像吉尔伽美什那样嚣张，并且有着正当的职业，他经营了一家花店，生意十分之好，在遍布非正常人的迦勒底大街上，迪卢木多简直像一棵出淤泥而不染的挺拔小冬青，格外的令人瞩目，仅此一点就足够万千少女对他有好感了，更要命的是他还有一张足以祸害众生的脸以及那颗要命的泪痣，有传闻说那颗泪痣是爱神的吻，这种说法是从哪里传出来的藤丸立香并不清楚，但藤丸立香从来没有质疑过这个说法的真实性。因为事实也是如此，迪卢木多·奥迪纳是万千少女的心上人。

哦，不仅是少女，还有少妇。这也就是奥迪纳先生之所以会出现在这里的原因。

迪卢木多·奥迪纳在刚来到迦勒底时并没有要开一家花店的打算，他先后在至少五家店工作过，每次都没有超过一个月就匆匆辞职，原因无他，女老板或者老板的妻子或者女儿频繁向他示好，迪卢木多大约是对这方面有强烈的心理阴影，对于向他表达爱意的女性都近乎本能的拉开距离，在事态失控之前打好辞职报告辞掉了工作。几次之后，迪卢木多在Dr罗曼的建议下终于放弃了找一份工作的想法，决定自己开一家花店。但工作的问题解决了，女难的问题却一直没有解决，并且大有越发严重的趋势。

藤丸立香觉得这很好理解，迪卢木多刚才向玛修递花的时候十分的礼貌客气，带着基于朋友的欣赏与感激，但过分优雅的动作和温柔的笑容，配上那张祸水一样的脸，很难让女性不产生点荡漾的春心，大约也不能排除少部分男性。长时间处于花香四溢的花店里，迪卢木多身上沾染了浅淡好闻的蔷薇香气，夹杂着一丝蜂蜜的甜味，藤丸立香大概可以想象出迪卢木多在那家装潢甚佳的花店里垂下头插花的样子，或者是抬头微笑着将花束递给客人的样子。客观的讲，那简直是在诱惑人犯罪。

但这些都不是迪卢木多会在这个早的过分的时间出现在这里的原因。在层出不穷的女难之外，迪卢木多最近又招惹上了一个很不得了的人，还是个男人。一个金光闪闪的男人，吉尔伽美什。事情的起因是迪卢木多在下班路上不小心刮擦到了吉尔伽美什那辆闪瞎人眼恨不得原地放光的车，迪卢木多在哀叹自己倒霉的运气的同时认命般的走下车试图解决这件事故，最好能够打个欠条什么的，迪卢木多知道丧心病狂如吉尔伽美什，车上漆的必然是金粉，自己在短时间内必然是赔不起的。于是他在下车前从副驾驶上打算带回家的花束里挑了一束蔷薇，红色和黄色的蔷薇，并将它们连同名片递给了摇下车窗的吉尔伽美什，表达了自己的歉意，并承诺自己一定会做出相应的赔偿。

也许是他的态度十分诚恳良好，也许是吉尔伽美什钱多的烧得慌，总之一向以喜怒难测著称的吉尔伽美什在接过花和名片后十分大度的表示赔款就不用了，反正你也赔不起，杂种。然后开着他那辆金光灿灿的令人发指的车走了。迪卢木多以为自己常年位于谷底的幸运值突然冒了个尖，这件事就这样过去了，然而第二天一大早，他就在自己的花店里看到了金光闪闪的吉尔伽美什。从此之后吉尔伽美什每天准时来他的花店报道，什么也不干，就那样纡尊降贵的坐在柜台前打游戏。并在打游戏的同时支使迪卢木多端茶倒水并且顺便进行口头和肢体调戏，倒是也并没有做太过出格的事情。不过自从这尊金光闪闪的大神入驻到花店里，一直困扰迪卢木多的层出不穷的女难倒是有所缓解。

“藤丸，我觉得我应该去学修车。”迪卢木多不知想到了什么，一脸黯然的对藤丸立香说。

“奥迪纳先生，虽然很不想打击你……”藤丸立香拍了拍怀里想要跳出去的芙芙的脑袋，示意它老实点，“但是我们都能看出来，吉尔伽美什确实不在乎你蹭掉的他车上的那点漆，也并不是因为这个才每天八点准时到你店里……”藤丸立香把即将脱口而出的话咽了下去，他即使反应过来他即将说出口的都不是什么能让迪卢木多放松身心的好词。

“那个……”藤丸立香有些尴尬的试图换一个话题，这时他怀里的芙芙终于成功从他的胳膊里挣脱了出来，后腿一蹬跳到了迪卢木多的腿上。大约是迪卢木多身上的味道甚得它心，芙芙顺着迪卢木多摸上它头的手蹭了蹭，然后在迪卢木多将它抱起来仔细观察的时候蹬鼻子上脸的伸出舌头舔了舔迪卢木多的脸。

藤丸立香揪着芙芙后颈的毛一把将它摁回了自己怀里。

“奥迪纳先生您也不要太沮丧，”藤丸立香拍着芙芙的脑袋，一脸真诚的说，“其实也有很多人有过您这样的困扰，比如我之前听维尔维特先生说过，他还是学生的时候，跟他同一个老师的师兄被他年轻漂亮的师母看上了，最后虽然过程比较曲折，但好在他这个倒霉师兄还是极为艰难的跟他同一年毕了业。所以说事情还是可以解决的，只是过程麻烦了一些……”藤丸立香注意到迪卢木多的眼睛更为黯淡了，长的过分的睫毛垂了下来。藤丸立香有些诧异的回想着自己哪个措辞用的不那么合适。

“维尔维特的那个倒霉师兄，”迪卢木多的声音有显而易见的沮丧，“就是我。”

“……”

Dr罗曼看着坐在他对面一脸黯然的迪卢木多，他瞟了一眼把迪卢木多带上来的藤丸立香，心下了然。这个不合格的助手一定又在楼下对迪卢木多说了什么不得了的话。

藤丸立香一脸恰到好处的茫然和无辜，抱着芙芙站在脸颊绯红的玛修身旁。

这时一声格外响亮的车笛声响起，原本呆在藤丸立香怀里的芙芙像是受到了惊吓，一蹬后腿蹦到了咨询桌的桌面上，然后飞速缩进了罗曼的怀里，罗曼看到坐在对面的迪卢木多打了个哆嗦。

于是他在瞬间明白了大清早在他诊所楼下扰民的是谁，他往窗外看了一眼，不出所料的看到了一辆在晨光里能晃瞎人眼的金灿灿的车。

“不要紧张，奥迪纳先生……”罗曼有些同情面前这个人，他之所以选了一个早的过分的时间，就是为了避开这个看起来从来不可能早起的金闪闪的人。

然而迪卢木多不知道，吉尔伽美什确实是个不可能早起的人，世界上大概只有两件事能让他破天荒的早起，一是为必须早起做工作，二是为美色。迪卢木多毫无疑问的完美符合第二点要求。

Dr罗曼之所以这样清楚，因为那个金光闪闪的吉尔伽美什，很不幸的，是他曾经的同学，还是舍友。

两分钟后心理咨询室的门被吉尔伽美什的长腿踹开，Dr罗曼默默心疼了一下被他踹开的门，随后才冲门口那个金头发的老同学扯出了一个微笑和一句干巴巴的问候。

“见到你真高兴，吉尔。”

“得了吧罗曼，你那张脸上明明白白写着心疼修门钱。”吉尔伽美什居高临下的看着屋内的四个人，藤丸立香和玛修不由自主的在他的目光下缩了缩脖子。

“前辈，我有一种不好的预感。”玛修小声对藤丸立香说。

“不好的预感我倒是没有，”藤丸立香也小声对玛修说，“但是明显感受到了一种捉奸的尴尬氛围。”

“那个，吉尔……奥迪纳先生并没有背着你偷偷跟我见面……”罗曼在吉尔伽美什居高临下的目光里下意识的开口解释，那目光仿佛能把他烧出一个洞来，“我在给他做心理咨询……”

“你需要做心理咨询，杂种？”

罗曼反应过来这句话并不是在问他。

迪卢木多站起来，看向吉尔伽美什。

“抱歉，先生，您确实给我造成了一定的困扰。”

藤丸立香听见自己和玛修不约而同的吸气声。

吉尔伽美什的红眼睛里像是要喷出火来。

“不过十分感谢您为我做的一切。”迪卢木多露出了礼貌性的微笑，“我刚才考虑过了，不是不能接受，只是……请给我一点时间。”

在藤丸立香拼命打眼色的提示下，罗曼后知后觉的从迪卢木多的这句话里领会到了庞大的信息量。

老天，吉尔伽美什居然不是直的。罗曼后知后觉的为自己大学四年的贞操后怕起来。当年他和梅林两个混账可是混迹花丛伤害了不少纯情少女的心。不过……奥迪纳先生居然说出了这样的话……

罗曼有一下没一下的摸着芙芙的毛，现在的年轻人都是怎么了，迪卢木多·奥迪纳怎么看怎么像正常人，居然放着成群结队表达着爱慕之情的大好的姑娘不要，被他这个浑身上下金灿灿的舍友骗到了手，真是世风日下啊。

“打扰了，罗曼医生。”迪卢木多略带歉意的对罗曼笑了笑，“也谢谢藤丸和玛修小姐，这段时间给你们添麻烦了。”

罗曼看见吉尔伽美什有些不满的挑起了眉。

好在迪卢木多接下来看向吉尔伽美什。

“我今天没有开车来，能麻烦您载我一程吗……”迪卢木多露出微笑，“……吉尔。”

“当然没问题，杂种。”吉尔伽美什微微扬起了头，罗曼清清楚楚的看到了他红眼睛里的得意之色。金头发的车主高傲的示意迪卢木多赶紧下楼，迪卢木多同罗曼、玛修和藤丸道了别，走出了心理咨询室。

“顺带一提，罗曼。”吉尔伽美什心情十分的好，罗曼都能看到他身后翘的老高的看不见的尾巴。明显是抱得美人归的吉尔伽美什倚着门框看向罗曼怀里的白色毛团，“你不觉得这只猫有些像梅林吗？”

罗曼给芙芙顺毛的动作瞬间停住了。他僵硬的低下头端详着怀里的动物，有那么一瞬间，他很想把这个动物从怀里扔出去。

吉尔伽美什满意的看着罗曼僵硬的神情，往站在门口的藤丸立香手里塞了一块什么东西。“拿去修门。”

藤丸立香低头看了看，不出所料，是块金条。

藤丸立香目光复杂的目送吉尔伽美什的背影离开了心理诊所。

这可真是不得了的一天。

然而这一天，才刚刚开始。

（tbc）


	5. 梅林

05 梅林

“春天是个掉毛的季节啊。”

藤丸立香趴在地上清理着散落在大理石地板上的白色卷毛，发出了这样的感慨。

“是的呢，前辈。”玛修按住站在自己肩上的芙芙，避免它乱跑，“需要帮忙吗前辈？”

“不不，不用了玛修。”藤丸立香抬起头，“这种事情我来就好了，你可以上楼安慰一下医生。”

“欸？”

“唔，总感觉刚才那个吉尔伽美什除了踹坏了咨询室的门之外，还给医生造成了极大心理上的打击……”藤丸立香继续着清扫地板的工作，“或许是因为发现那么不可靠的大学舍友都顺利找到了恋人，而自己却只能单恋着网络偶像，这样的对比确实会让人产生很大落差的吧。”

“这样……吗？”玛修睁大了眼睛，“可是奥迪纳先生……天呐，奥迪纳先生是和吉尔伽美什在一起了吗？！”

“……”藤丸立香沉默了一会儿，他抬头看着反射弧相当长的玛修，说，“我想，大概是的。”

“前辈你刚刚的眼神莫名的很像切嗣先生……”玛修凑过来说。

“……”

“可是奥迪纳先生居然……天呐……”

“看开点，玛修，”藤丸立香拍拍玛修的肩膀，“其实迪卢木多和吉尔伽美什在一起这件事情，和Emiya同库丘林在交往比起来，还是比较容易让人接受的，毕竟，吉尔伽美什并没有随意邀约女性或者男性去酒吧喝一杯的习惯。”

“可是……”

“不管怎么说，迪卢木多先生也算解决了他女难的问题，这也勉强算是件好事情。”

“可是前辈……”玛修又凑近了一些，“Emiya先生同库丘林先生的关系，和奥迪纳先生和吉尔伽美什先生的关系……”玛修的脸上泛起了可疑的红晕，“是……是那种关系吗？”

藤丸立香眨了眨眼睛，“……哪种关系？”

“恩……就是那种……一上一下……”玛修脸颊上的红晕像是要烧起来，顾不上按住肩膀上的芙芙，有些紧张的用手比划了一下。

藤丸立香的表情瞬间严肃了起来，他抓住玛修的手，“玛修，你得跟我说实话，是哪个混蛋告诉你这些的？”

“那个……”玛修愣了愣，“是库丘林先生，他说他同Emiya先生就是这样……”

“那个混蛋还跟你说了什么？”

“他还说Emiya先生是在下面的那一个……”玛修琢磨着藤丸立香阴晴不定的脸色，犹豫着把后面的话咽了回去。“……有什么问题吗前辈？”

“嗯，没有。”藤丸立香从兜里掏出手机，找到卫宫切嗣的号码，飞速编辑了一条消息发了过去，“不过我猜你会有一阵子都不用看见库丘林那个混蛋了。”

卫宫切嗣先生会用枪教会他什么话该说什么话不该说的。藤丸立香想，希望是这样。

“那……”玛修小心翼翼的询问，“吉尔伽美什先生和奥迪纳先生，他们是哪个在……”

“大概是奥迪纳先生吧，我猜。”藤丸立香把手机装回兜里，继续清理着地板上的芙芙毛。

“居……居然是奥迪纳先生在下吗……”玛修一脸震惊，“那奥迪纳先生为什么还……”

“唔，我猜迪卢木多还没有认清这个事实。”藤丸立香回想了一下吉尔伽美什离开时的表情，摇了摇头，“不过他大概很快就会认清事实了，希望等他反应过来的时候还来得及。”

玛修呆愣了许久，终于发出一声感叹：“天呐……”

“以后离库丘林那个混蛋远一点，玛修。”藤丸揪住跳到地板上的芙芙的后颈毛，“别乱跑了小家伙，再乱跑我就把你的毛都剃掉。”

罗曼魂不守舍的端着马克杯走到楼下想要冲杯咖啡平复一下自己的心情，天知道吉尔伽美什给他造成了多大的心理伤害。倒不是因为他跟迪卢木多在一起了，老实讲吉尔伽美什跟心理诊所门口的路灯领证结婚他都不会特别的震惊，或者说，在震惊过后坦然接受，并觉得这挺合理的。他一走过楼梯拐角就看到藤丸立香和玛修趴在地上按住了蠢蠢欲动的芙芙。

罗曼看着芙芙蓬松的白毛，尖尖的耳朵，还有脖子上系着的花哨的斗篷一样的装饰物，要命的是还有一个紫色的蝴蝶结。吉尔伽美什临走前留下的那句话让罗曼后知后觉的意识到芙芙的可怕，倒不是说这个小宠物本身有危险性，而是……罗曼绝望的发现，这个被藤丸立香和玛修按住的被叫做芙芙的动物，在各种意义上，都同梅林极为相像。

梅林，罗曼试着去回想跟梅林有关的信息，在他鸡飞狗跳的大学时代，梅林这个名字对于他而言可以说是限制级别的存在，以至于他现在想起这个名字都下意识的全身一紧。梅林和吉尔伽美什都是罗曼的大学舍友，极品舍友，极品到打从大学毕业之后罗曼看到通讯录上这两个人的名字都后怕的那种。

罗曼在大学的四年时光并未体会到什么人间疾苦，这得益于吉尔伽美什，托吉尔伽美什的福，他们三个人的宿舍是全校最不像学生宿舍的宿舍，豪华的堪比五星级酒店的总统套房，还是镀金的总统套房。罗曼一度认为吉尔伽美什是钱多烧坏了脑子，而事实证明并不能排除这个可能性。不过介于住的是人家出钱出人改造的宿舍，罗曼觉得自己并没有什么发言权质疑吉尔伽美什的做法不合理。况且吉尔伽美什除了在日用品及房间装饰物的挑选上的审美有些奇特，喜欢通宵打游戏和一口一个杂种中二了一些之外并没有什么让人难以忍受的毛病。吉尔伽美什算是个传统意义上的宅，罗曼也是个宅，而且是没什么脾气的宅，宅和宅之间有一种莫名的革命友谊，因此他们意外的相处的还不错。

而梅林，就完全不同了。

梅林在一定程度上也算是个宅，但是他的宅是间歇性的，他宅起来可以一个月蹲在卧室里不出门，课不去上，饭不出去吃，连外卖都是罗曼帮他从楼下拿回来送到他房间。而他又会阶段性的夜不归宿，并且从来都忘带钥匙，每每凌晨四点钟给罗曼打电话让他下楼帮他开门。多半他在凌晨这个时间回来都不会有什么好事，不是被女伴发现了他脚踩多只船的真相，就是在约会时被同时交往的对象撞上了。这倒没什么，从床上爬起来帮舍友开个门的举手之劳罗曼还是愿意做的。但罗曼清楚的记得在一个大雪纷飞冰冻三尺的冬季凌晨，他打着哈欠穿着睡衣摸下楼打开门，就看见梅林只穿着一件黑色背心站在门口对他笑眯眯，“早上好啊罗玛尼。”罗曼呆愣了几秒后被吹进门的冷风吹的打了个哆嗦，尚还朦胧的睡意一下子就没有了。罗曼惊恐万分的将梅林拽进屋用毯子裹起来，跑到厨房里给他煮姜茶，梅林就保持着笑眯眯的表情窝在沙发里盯着他看，看的罗曼心里发毛，一度担心梅林被冷风吹坏了脑子。然而后来感冒的并不是梅林，在之后的一个星期里梅林就用那张笑眯眯的脸给重感冒的罗曼递水递药，看的罗曼胆战心惊。更要命的是梅林笑眯眯的看着躺在床上的他说了一句：“罗玛尼，我觉得我可能喜欢上你了。”

打那以后罗曼每次看到笑眯眯的梅林都不由得全身一紧，尽管罗曼清楚梅林的嘴里从来都说不出什么靠谱的东西来，喜欢啊，爱啊对于梅林来说和“吃了吗？”没有什么实质性的区别。梅林有一定程度上的情感缺失，这一点心理学专业的罗曼是知道的，梅林所谓的喜欢、爱，包括他对漂亮女孩表现出的殷勤都是出于对别人的模仿。他可以将自己扮演成矜持有礼的绅士，也可以把自己扮演成处处留情的浪子。然而每当梅林笑眯眯的看着他说着喜欢的时候，罗曼还是十分惊恐，不管怎么说被一个如假包换的男人当面笑眯眯的说“喜欢”确实是一件惊悚的事情，尤其这个男人还是你朝夕相处的舍友。

好在梅林的“喜欢”也仅仅止于口头说说，到大学毕业梅林都没有对罗曼做出什么过分出格的事情，如果不算冬天的时候偶尔声称房间的空调坏了摸进罗曼的房间跟他挤一张床的话，罗曼总算有惊无险的度过了他的大学时光。直到毕业的时候他们三个人在吉尔伽美什的勒令下一起去酒吧通宵，在包下的包间里醉生梦死了一回悼念自己即将结束的青春，第二天醒来的时候罗曼惊恐的发现自己怀里抱着梅林，而吉尔伽美什早已经不知道去了哪里。在罗曼理清思路之前怀里的梅林睁开了那双醉意朦胧的紫眼睛，端详了罗曼一会儿，接着翻了个身压到罗曼身上对着罗曼的嘴就亲了下去。

回忆到这里罗曼打了个哆嗦，他已经忘记了那天他是怎么走出那家酒吧的，只记得梅林的吻技格外娴熟老练，肯定祸害了不少情窦初开的纯情少女。

“前辈……我觉得医生的脸色不太对。”玛修看着站在楼梯拐角的罗曼，对藤丸立香咬着耳朵。

“确实，可能是想起了什么不得了的往事。”藤丸立香看着罗曼阴晴不定的一张脸，表示了赞同。

这是心理诊所的门第二次被推开了，心理诊所迎来了今天的第二位访客。

玛修和藤丸立香站起来转向门口，准备迎接今天的第二位来访者。

在看清来访者的样子后，玛修的“欢迎光临”卡在了嗓子里。

“玛修，”藤丸立香感觉自己在地上趴了太长时间，突然站起来有些恍惚，他摸着怀里的芙芙的毛，对身边的马修说，“我好像看到了一只巨大的芙芙……”

“前辈……”

“还是人形的……”

“我猜……这大概就是吉尔伽美什先生说的那个梅林先生吧。”玛修小声对藤丸立香说。

巨大型芙芙的目光从玛修和藤丸立香的头顶越过，落到楼梯上拿着杯子的罗曼身上。

然后他那双紫眼睛弯了起来，笑眯眯的。

“早上好啊罗玛尼。”

楼梯上的罗曼摇晃了一下，端在手里的马克杯掉到了地上。

这是魔法☆梅莉的限量版马克杯，罗曼在听见杯子碎裂的声音时下意识的想，现在应该买不到了。

这可真不是个好兆头。

（tbc）


	6. 红顶教堂的言峰神父

06 红顶教堂的言峰神父

藤丸立香看着蹦到梅林肩上用白毛蹭着梅林脸的芙芙，一脸颓然。

倒不是因为后知后觉的发现白喂了这个小家伙一个多星期的口粮，主人一来就毫不留恋的在自己怀里一蹬后腿跑到了梅林肩上，而是因为，这个叫梅林的人，画风和他养的宠物如出一辙，一样花哨的打扮，一样的紫色眼瞳，一样白紫相间的配色。藤丸立香看着梅林蓬松且发量惊人的白色长发，以及那张笑眯眯的脸，根据芙芙的行为习惯和此时罗曼恍惚的表情，他大致可以推测出这个梅林的基本属性，显而易见不会是什么善类。藤丸立香深深地为医生以及玛修而感到担忧，尤其是医生。

打量着神情恍惚的罗曼，藤丸立香抢在在玛修开口之前对笑眯眯的梅林说：“梅林先生是吗？看来您就是芙芙的主人了。”

梅林的目光这才落到藤丸立香和玛修的身上。

“芙芙？”

“呃，就是您肩上的那只宠物。”

“你们叫它芙芙吗？是罗玛尼取的名字吗？啊呀啊呀真是一如既往的随意呢。”梅林将站在他肩上的芙芙拎了下来，举到自己的眼前，“掉了不少毛呢，你都快秃成一只鹌鹑了。”

“鹌……鹑，这么大的鹌鹑吗……”玛修睁圆了眼睛，“不对，鹌鹑不也是有毛的吗？”

“这不是重点玛修。”藤丸立香小声提醒着明显当机的玛修。

“哦，那个，芙芙这个名字并不是医生取的，其实是我和前辈为了方便暂时给它取的名字，没有经过您的允许真是抱歉……不过我和前辈觉得芙芙，我是说您的宠物，还挺喜欢这个名字的。”

被梅林举到面前的芙芙很给面子的甩了甩尾巴，并“呜芙~呜芙”的叫了几声。

“原来是小姑娘你取的吗？”梅林的眼睛又弯了起来，“确实是个可爱的名字呢。”

“……”

这双标的也太明显了点吧！态度转换的比隔壁开下午茶餐厅的美狄亚还要快！藤丸立香在心里吐槽着。

在玛修尚未反应过来和藤丸立香想好应对的说辞之前，站在楼梯上神思恍惚的罗曼终于找回了自己的神志，他先心疼了一下摔碎的限量版马克杯，然后看着站在门口的梅林，挤出了一个牵强的笑容。

“原来这是你的宠物啊梅林，啊哈哈怪不得我之前捡到它的时候总觉得有些眼熟，原来是像主人，现在物归原主真是值得庆祝，大清早的想必你还有事要忙吧，我就不打扰了，藤丸你去送一下梅林先……”

“我没有事要忙。”梅林笑眯眯的打断了罗曼的话。

罗曼愣了愣，下意识的说，“我有事，我马上有一个预约。”

“啊，那没有关系，”梅林看了看摆放在玻璃门一旁的沙发，十分不见外的自然而然的走过去坐了下来，“你忙，我等你。”

藤丸立香给坐在沙发上笑眯眯玩着手机的梅林递了杯放了加了方糖的红茶，他看了看时间，现在是早晨八点钟，距离心理诊所的下一位访客卫宫切嗣的预约时间还有一个小时四十分钟。

从二楼转角探出头的玛修朝藤丸立香打了个眼色，凭借着共事多年的默契，藤丸立香大概了解了此时在二楼咨询室的罗曼的情况。

显然罗曼医生下意识的说辞是临时编的，他大概没有想到梅林如此的闲。现在梅林就笑眯眯的坐在楼下，罗曼真心希望从天而降一个来访者破门而入，以证实他对梅林说的是确有其事而非生硬的借口。

“早知道就说我二楼还有来访者在等我做咨询了……”罗曼无比沮丧。

“让切嗣先生提前一个半小时过来肯定是不可能的，医生。”玛修体贴的帮他分析对策，“提前一分钟都不可能。爱丽丝和小杰克都还是小孩子，这个时间应该还没有起床，奥迪纳先生半个小时之前刚同吉尔伽美什先生离开，他们大约还在发展感情……”玛修认真思考着，“看起来谁都不可能在这个时间点过来，医生。”她一脸认真的做出了总结。

“你有在听我说话吗……医生？”玛修发现罗曼正在抱着手机迅速的打字。

“啊啊，我在听。”

“你不会又在问梅莉小姐该怎么处理这样的问题吧……”

“啊，被玛修发现了吗？”罗曼不好意思的抓了抓自己的单马尾，“毕竟实在想不出办法来啊……”

“可是……”玛修看了看一脸傻笑的罗曼，还是没有把可是后面的话讲出来。

按照以往的经验来看，梅莉小姐出的主意，都不怎么可靠啊……

八点十分，心理诊所的门再一次被推开了。

藤丸立香一脸震惊的看着推门进来的人，那个人穿着一身黑色的神服装，棕色的半长卷发被梳理的很是整齐，胸前的十字架在清晨八点的阳光下熠熠生辉。他应该刚刚从对面的红顶教堂里出来，手里还拿着一本布告书。

“早上好，藤丸君，请问罗曼医生在楼上吗？”

藤丸立香惊恐的看着面前的人，“在……在的，言峰神父，您是来……”

“我来做心理咨询，”言峰神父——红顶教堂的言峰绮礼对藤丸立香露出了和善的微笑，“我是前天跟您做的预约，您这就忘记了吗，藤丸君？”

“前……前天？”藤丸立香有些反应不过来，上帝作证他前天只接到了迪卢木多的预约，况且，别说前天，任何一天言峰绮礼都不可能在这里做预约，他看上去和这里的画风格格不入，天知道他那一副一本正经确有其事的表情是怎样装出来的。

“是的，前天。”言峰绮礼善意的提示着藤丸立香，“前天下午。看起来这边还有一位来访者，虽然我确实迟到了五分钟，不过罗曼医生应该还在楼上等我吧？”

藤丸立香大概明白了些什么，“是的，他在楼上……等你。”

“既然如此，那我就先上楼了。”言峰绮礼对藤丸立香说，并转头向坐在沙发上的梅林点头致意，“抱歉先生，我有预约，得麻烦您在楼下多等一会儿了。”

梅林从手机屏幕上抬起头，对言峰绮礼露出了一个大度的微笑，“啊，没关系的神父先生，我可以等。”

藤丸立香目送言峰绮礼拿着布告书走上了楼梯，直到二楼传来关门的声音，他才找回了一点神志。

玛修从二楼转角探出头，冲藤丸立香招了招手，示意他上来。

“抱歉梅林先生，”藤丸立香僵硬的向梅林的方向转过头，“我想我得上楼一趟。”

“没关系没关系，你去忙吧藤丸君。”梅林笑眯眯摸了摸身旁芙芙的毛。

“这又是魔法☆梅莉出的主意吗？”

藤丸立香不出意料的看见玛修点了点头。

藤丸立香感到很绝望。

“不过……其实找言峰神父充当来访者也不是不合理，毕竟红顶教堂是离这里最近的地方了。”

“离这里最近的是隔壁的甜品店，玛修。”藤丸立香说，“而且甜品店的玉藻小姐虽然也并不怎么正常，但远比言峰神父好交流的多。”

“是……这样吗？”

“……我是说，在某些方面。”藤丸立香补充道。

“恩……可是言峰神父都已经进去了……”

藤丸立香扶着额头，叹了口气：“也好……言峰神父确实是个心理有问题的人，虽然他不一定需要做心理咨询，我是说，他并不认为自己有做心理咨询的必要，不过这也算一个比较稀有的案例，从这一方面来说，这次咨询应该还是有些参考价值的……”

“前辈说的很有道理。”

“可是医生是怎么说服言峰神父的……”

“医生给神父打了个电话，言峰神父意外的很好说话呢，听医生说完请求就立刻答应了，连原因都没有问。”

“这听起来更加玄幻了……”藤丸立香看着心理咨询室的门，“难道是因为他知道卫宫切嗣今天会来吗……”

“天呐，切嗣先生今天会来！”玛修压低了声音惊呼道。

“是的，玛修。”藤丸立香说。

“我有一种不好的预感，前辈。”

“我也有，玛修。”

（tbc）


	7. 情感缺失

07 情感缺失

罗曼坐在心理咨询室的办公桌后，用手扣着玻璃水杯上的印花。

坐在他对面的这个男人叫做言峰绮礼，是对面红顶教堂的神父，从外表上来看，言峰绮礼姑且算得上是正常的中年男人的形象，加上那一头并不算整齐的半长卷发，莫名还能给人一种慈祥的感觉。

如果他没有整天面带不可言说的微笑的话。

言峰绮礼这个名字，在迦勒底大街家喻户晓，言峰神父这个称号甚至有“可止小儿夜啼”的功效。当然，这种说法只是象征意义上的，毕竟迦勒底大街上的小孩子，大概也就只有杰克和爱丽丝这几个，而这几个小孩子，都不能算是中规中矩的小孩子。

显而易见，言峰绮礼是个相当棘手的来访者。尽管作为一个心理医生，罗曼一直认为有必要对言峰绮礼进行一次心理咨询，甚至还认真思考过方案，但当言峰绮礼真的坐在他的心理咨询室里时，罗曼却有些紧张，他清楚的知道言峰绮礼的问题在哪里，却不知道该用怎样的方式开始话题。

这让罗曼有一种挫败感，而这种挫败感，似曾相识。

“今天天气真不错……”罗曼说出这句话之后就无比的后悔，但话已经说出了口，罗曼只能硬着头皮继续说了下去，“我猜……您并不喜欢这样的天气？”

“啊，并不能这样说，医生。”言峰绮礼说，“好天气是没有错的，我只是不习惯因为好天气而感到幸福的人而已。”

罗曼扣着玻璃杯上印花的手停了一下。

“啊，我没有针对你，医生。”言峰绮礼解释道，“真的。”

“……”这句话一点可信度都没有，罗曼想。

罗曼将玻璃杯推到一边，坐直了身体。打起精神来罗玛尼，言峰绮礼比你的第一个咨询者要好沟通多了。

“那么，不如我们从卫宫切嗣先生来谈起？”

罗曼看到言峰绮礼那双与卫宫切嗣如出一辙的死鱼眼里闪出了愉悦的光芒。

藤丸立香第七次拿着拖把从梅林面前走过的时候，玛修十分担忧的抬头看向了他。

“前辈，你已经拖了很多遍地了。”玛修提醒道。

“是吗？”藤丸立香的并没有停下，他拿着拖把再一次从梅林面前走过，“我觉得还需要再打扫一下。”

“可是前辈，你这样是打扫不干净的……”玛修的眼睛在镜片后眨了眨。藤丸立香的拖把上沾着白色的卷毛，玛修感觉藤丸立香的头发已经炸成了卫宫切嗣的发型。

“小姑娘说的很有道理呢。”梅林笑眯眯的拍了拍玛修的肩。

藤丸立香的视线立刻聚焦到了梅林落在玛修肩上的那只手上。

而梅林仿佛并没有感受到藤丸立香富有杀伤力的目光，紫色的眼睛弯成两个月牙，“刚才我说到哪里了？”

“芙芙，梅林先生。”玛修一脸认真的回答道，“您说芙芙是您毕业之后捡回阿瓦隆的宠物。”

“我叫它Cath，”梅林顺手给趴在玛修腿上的芙芙顺了顺毛，“它刚被我捡来的时候比现在还小一些，唔，说起来它现在胖了不少，看来小姑娘你把它照顾的很好。”

“其实都是前辈在照顾芙芙。”玛修在梅林的笑容面前如同被老师夸奖的好孩子，不好意思的低下了头。

藤丸立香不由得加大了握住拖把杆的手上的力道。

在他同玛修认命一般从二楼咨询室门口下来后，原本在专心致志玩手机的梅林就放下了手机，在接过玛修递过来的红茶后顺手拉着玛坐到了沙发上，就这样自来熟的同玛修讲起了自己同医生的大学时光。藤丸立香眼睁睁地看着梅林从吉尔伽美什在圣诞节会给圣诞树上挂满典藏版游戏和各色saber手办，讲到罗曼每天早晨都会蹲在公寓门口喂山雀，并在此过程中几次同玛修发生过肢体接触。更要命的是，玛修看起来兴致非常的高，并对梅林的话十分有兴趣。

藤丸立香感到十分担忧，这个叫做梅林的白毛，果然是相当棘手的存在啊。

“言峰神父，”罗曼觉得自己的声音听上去应该还算冷静，“抱歉打断了您，但是，照您这样说，您对于卫宫切嗣先生的……执念，是因为您能从中获得满足是吗？”

言峰绮礼依然沉浸在刚才叙述时的愉悦中，死鱼眼中闪着光。“多么美妙的痛苦，多么令人愉悦，卫宫切嗣啊……”

“神父……”罗曼不得不再次打断言峰绮礼，“时间不早了，不然我们今天就先谈到这里。”罗曼注意到现在已经九点半了，按照惯例卫宫切嗣会在九点四十五的时候极为抗拒的出现在心理诊所的门口，或许有Emiya的陪同，或许没有。而在听了近一个半小时言峰绮礼的愉悦论后，理智告诉罗曼，如果不幸让卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼在这里碰面，一定会发生了不得的事情。

看着言峰绮礼意犹未尽的表情，罗曼思考着要用什么借口让言峰绮礼尽快回到红顶教堂去。然而出乎意料的，尽管言峰绮礼十分的意犹未尽，但神父还是极为干脆的站起了身，“这次咨询让我很愉快，罗玛尼医生。”

“啊，真的吗……”罗曼有些惊讶的挠了挠头发，“可是我并没有帮到您什么。”

“你是位优秀的心理医生，上帝祝福你，医生。”

似曾相识的挫败感再一次袭来，罗曼莫名的有些提不起精神来。上一次有这种挫败感，是在面对他的第一位咨询者的时候。

言峰绮礼是个内心扭曲的人，这一点不仅罗曼知道，迦勒底大街上的每一个几乎都知道，包括言峰绮礼自己。而面对自己的内心，言峰绮礼相当坦然，并相当愉悦的接纳了这样的内心。在咨询过程中，言峰绮礼也十分的配合，毫无保留的将自己内心的扭曲和黑暗坦诚的叙述出来。这反而让罗曼有些应对不来。

罗曼打开自理咨询室的门，对言峰绮礼做了一个请的手势，言峰绮礼脸上还带着回味般的微笑，就那样走了出去。跟在言峰绮礼身后的罗曼又抓了抓自己的头发，他回想起了自己职业生涯中的第一位咨询者。

那时候罗曼还是个心理专业在读的学生，那是一个阴雨连绵的十月的某一天，吉尔伽美什在客厅的沙发上打游戏，他坐在另一侧的沙发上，对面是拖了张凳子坐下，穿着一件黑色无袖衫的梅林。

在那个阴雨连绵的日子里，罗玛尼进行了他的第一次专业理论实战练习，他有足够的信心，毕竟这位咨询者是他朝夕相处的舍友，他清楚这位咨询者的问题，他也对自己的专业课知识有充分的自信。当然，这都是他以为。

长时间的相处让罗曼对他这位咨询者有足够的了解，也提前做足了准备。这并不是一位难以沟通的咨询者，甚至可以说十分的善于言辞，学习能力、模仿能力以及接受能力都十分的出色。罗曼做了一个粗略的预计，大概经过四次咨询，就可以帮助这位咨询者解决问题。

而这位咨询者也确实给他了惊喜，这位咨询者，他朝夕相处的舍友，梅林·安布罗修斯，在第一次咨询的时候就坦然面对了自己的内心，并承认了罗曼对自己的判断，承认自己有情感缺失，所表现出的情感皆出于对身边人的模仿，喜欢与爱，并不是特定的由内心所产生的喜欢与爱。这种配合的态度让罗曼一度很受鼓舞，并保证一定会解决梅林的问题，教会他发自内心去喜欢和爱。

当然，他并没有成功。

罗曼意识到梅林是个相当棘手的咨询者，是在第三次进行咨询的时候。那天依旧凄风苦雨，吉尔伽美什依旧在沙发上打游戏，梅林依旧穿着一件黑色无袖衫，不同的是吉尔伽美什这次是躺在沙发上，两条长腿占据了整个沙发，罗曼只能带梅林去了自己的房间。后来他对自己的这一决策感到无比后悔，同时也无比庆幸。

他的第一位咨询者，在第三次咨询结束的时候，弯着眼睛笑了起来。

“我找到你说的感觉了，喜欢。”梅林说。

“真的吗？这真是个好消息！”罗曼由衷的感到高兴和欣喜。

“是的。”梅林显得有些激动的抓住了罗曼的手腕，他坐在罗曼的床上，罗曼则是拖了自己的电脑椅坐在他对面。

“我觉得我喜欢你，罗玛尼。”

罗曼在回忆中走到了楼梯拐角的缓步台，而让罗曼停下对这段并不美好的往事的回忆的，是出现在门口的那两个男人。

“哦，不——”罗曼发出了一声哀叹。

那是刚出柜不久的Emiya，和他的父亲卫宫切嗣。

“真是巧，切嗣先生。”罗曼听到身旁的言峰绮礼明显愉悦起来的声音。  
  
（tbc）


	8. 梅莉

08 梅莉

心理咨询室的气氛如同Emiya的脸色一样凝重。

当然，这是以咨询室的沙发中间为界的左半边的氛围，右半边的言峰绮礼和梅林，以及趴在梅林身旁的芙芙则是轻松愉快其乐融融。

“梅林先生，我现在要进行心理咨询。请你，出去。”罗曼看着无关人士梅林，用公事公办的态度表达了自己的不欢迎。

“可是这位黑皮小伙子也在这里啊，他也是无关人等啊。”梅林指了指坐在卫宫切嗣身旁的Emiya。

“Emiya先生是切嗣先生的监护人。”罗曼下意识的说。

“医生……”Emiya看着身旁切嗣的死鱼眼又死了几分，忍不住出言提醒，“切嗣才是……我和士郎的监护人。”

“……对不起。”罗曼意识到自己一不留神把一直以来的内心所想说了出来，这真是很不应该。“我是说，Emiya先生是陪同切嗣先生进行咨询的。”

“唔，那么我就是陪同……”

“言峰神父的咨询已经结束了，这是卫宫切嗣先生的咨询。”罗曼打断了梅林的理由，“况且言峰神父也并不需要你的陪同，你和神父并没有什么关系。”

“谁说我是陪同这个神父的？”梅林笑了起来，“我是陪同你的呀，罗玛尼。以朋友的身份，可以吗？”

梅林问“可以吗？”的时候，眼睛轻轻眨了眨，这让罗曼想起以前他们都还是学生的时候，每次梅林半夜摸到他的房间想要和他挤一张床的时候，也总是这样，抱着自己的被子站在床边对他眨眨眼睛，“我房间的空调坏了，我想来你这里睡，可以吗罗玛尼？”

“那……”罗曼下意识的想说那好吧，所幸他及时回过神来，“不，不可以，梅林。”

“这样啊……”梅林的表情十分遗憾，他从沙发上站了起来，“那好吧，罗玛尼。”

梅林将跳到他怀里的芙芙放回到沙发上，摸了摸它毛茸茸的耳朵尖，“你留在这里陪着罗玛尼，Cath，不然他会紧张的。”

罗曼愣了愣，他想起来大学的时候他和隔壁物理系的列奥纳多因为种种原因一同进行实验引发了小规模爆炸毁了学校的实验室而不得不在全校师生面前做检讨的时候，梅林相当义气的拍了拍他的肩，“不要紧张罗玛尼，我陪着你。我可以和吉尔伽美什一起把图书馆炸了，来转移大家的注意力。”这真是个糟透了的主意，典型的梅林的风格。但这一度让罗曼十分的感动。当然，最后是吉尔伽美什摆平了这件事情，他当然并没有和梅林一起去炸图书馆，在某些方面，相对于梅林而言，吉尔伽美什是个很可靠的人。

想到这里罗曼眼里梅林走出咨询室的背影突然就有了一股萧瑟的意味，罗曼有那么一点于心不忍。

“医生，可以开始了吗？”Emiya出声提醒着看着梅林的背影出神的罗曼，“您把这个人，”Emiya看都没有看坐在沙发另一侧的言峰绮礼，“叫来，是咨询需要吗？”

Emiya的脸色一如既往的严肃，和平日并没有什么不同。但作为一个从业多年的心理医生，罗玛尼清楚的知道Emiya已经做好了随时拔出干将莫邪的准备。

“据我所知，这位恶德神父除了对老爹有一些莫名其妙的危险想法外，对老爹的咨询并没有任何帮助。”

“话可不能这样说，”言峰绮礼挑了挑眉，“我和卫宫切嗣的交情，你不知道还有很多。我说的对吗，切嗣先生。”言峰绮礼看着卫宫切嗣有些僵硬的转过来的视线，意味深长的微笑起来，将胸前的十字架举到唇边吻了一下。

咨询室内的气氛一度剑拔弩张。这不行，罗曼想着，得说点什么来缓解这种莫名危险的氛围。

“我希望切嗣先生能同言峰神父当面进行一次谈话。”罗曼谨慎的斟酌着自己的措辞，“切嗣先生的咨询已经很久没有明显的进展了，有些时候变换一下方式，或许能够产生意想不到的效果。”

察觉到Emiya的态度并没有因此有所缓解，罗曼补充道：“我知道这进行起来会比较困难，您不放心是正常的。所以您可以全程陪同在切嗣先生身边。”

“其实我觉得梅林先生有点可怜。”玛修对藤丸立香咬着耳朵。十分钟前梅林同卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼一同走进了二楼的心理咨询室，五分钟后他一个人走了出来。

“玛修，我觉得这是你的错觉。”藤丸立香皱着眉头看着在在沙发上晒着太阳玩手机的梅林，老实讲他一点都看不出来这个人跟“可怜”两个字有一丁点儿的联系。

“梅林先生只是想见见医生吧，作为老同学。”玛修说，“他一个人孤零零的在这里等了好久，刚才他同我说他一个人在阿瓦隆住了很多年，应该也没有什么朋友吧，是个很孤单的人吧。”

“唔，”藤丸立香看着梅林，“那我倒不是很清楚，我只能看出来他现在很闲。”

“现在是营业时间，先生，您这样子我没有办法工作。”迪卢木多微微皱起眉头，看着环在自己腰上的胳膊。

“您可以像平常那样到柜台那里打游戏，先生，或者喝点什么，比如加蜂蜜的牛奶，或者加冰块的威士忌。”迪卢木多把手中修剪到一半的花束放到柜台上，“我去给您准备？”

“迪卢木多。”身后人的声音慵懒而傲慢。

“嗯？”

环在腰间的手慢慢从腰间上移，在经过腹部线条，胸肌后在锁骨处稍作停留，最后轻轻捏住了迪卢木多的下颌。

“别闹，吉尔伽美什。”

那只手加重了力道，迫使迪卢木多侧过头，看向他身后的人。

“牛奶和威士忌，都比不上你。”吉尔伽美什的吻落了下来，金发红眸的男人任性起来丝毫不讲道理，称得上纤细的腕骨力道惊人。

“吉尔伽美什！”在过长的一吻结束后，迪卢木多找回了自己的呼吸和声音，“别这样，你在干扰我的工作。”

“你的工作，跟本王有什么关系？”

“真是不讲道理啊，”迪卢木多握住了正要解开自己黑衬衫的扣子的手，“你的手机一直在响，先生。来自一位叫梅莉的小姐的消息。是同那位小姐有约吗？可别辜负了少女的芳心，不如带一束白玫瑰送给那位梅莉小姐，女孩子大多都会喜欢纯洁无瑕的白玫瑰。”

“梅莉？”吉尔伽美什看了一眼柜台上亮着的手机屏幕，“那可不是什么少女。”

“那么是一位迷人的女士吗？红玫瑰怎么样？”

“看起来你是吃醋了。”

“并没有，先生。我是花店的老板，向客人推荐花束是我的工作。”迪卢木多从吉尔伽美什怀里挣脱出来，“那么您是想要白玫瑰还是红玫瑰？”

“香槟玫瑰。”吉尔伽美什从柜台旁的花束里抽出一枝香槟玫瑰，递给迪卢木多，“梅莉可不是什么女士，那是个诱骗纯情少年的老骗子。”

“我们还是学生的时候，罗玛尼也做过不少出格的事情呢。”梅林对坐在他身旁的玛修说，“比如说炸掉学校的实验室，或者把金皮卡，我是说吉尔伽美什的游戏碟放到洗衣机里之类的。”

“……听起来真不像是医生会做出来的事情呢，那吉尔伽美什先生没有生气吗？”玛修问。

“当然，我们打了一架。”

“医生还会打架吗？”玛修睁大了眼睛。

“不止一次哦，当然罗玛尼也没有赢过，除了我帮他的几次。”

“这样啊，那看起来梅林先生同医生和吉尔伽美什先生的关系很不错。”

“你是从哪里看出来的啊玛修……”藤丸立香小声吐槽着。

“唔，年轻人，一般在大学宿舍里都是这样，关上门鸡飞狗跳，打开门情同兄弟。”梅林拍拍藤丸立香的肩，“谁没有个年少热血的时候啊。有喜欢的人就去追，有想做的事情就去做，闯祸也好打架也好，大好的时光，可不能辜负了啊。”

藤丸立香的小身板被梅林拍的颤了一下，他看了看眼睛睁得大大的玛修，“那梅林先生当年也有喜欢的人吗？”

“当然有啊。”

“那梅林先生去追了吗？”玛修忽闪着眼睛。

楼上传来脚步声，切嗣先生的咨询看样子是结束了。

“当然，”梅林笑起来，紫色的眼睛弯起来，“只是那个人啊，他没有那么勇敢。”

藤丸立香顺着梅林的目光看向楼梯口，看到了端着水杯的罗曼。

“麻烦帮忙冲一杯咖啡，玛修。”

（tbc）


	9. 移情

09 移情

罗玛尼·阿基曼感觉很疲惫。

他没有送卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼离开，尽管相对而言，这次咨询的效果远比他预想中的要好。

卫宫切嗣有一段不可言说的过去，这罗曼很早就知道，而这段不可言说的过去同言峰绮礼纠葛颇深，罗曼也并不惊讶。迦勒底大街上的每个人都有或多或少的秘密，而来到他的心理咨询室的人，大多都有讳莫如深的过去。对于卫宫切嗣这样一开始就以戒备和抗拒的姿态来到心理诊所的来访者，罗曼一直在等待他愿意倾诉、不再逃避的那一天。

好在因为梅林的突然来访让罗曼不得不找来了言峰绮礼充当来访者，而藤丸立香发给卫宫切嗣的短信让这个对儿子的男朋友敌意颇深的父亲在短时间内赶到红顶教堂附近库丘林的住所带回了自己的儿子，因此破天荒的比预约时间早五分钟到了诊所，撞上了言峰绮礼。

一直以鸵鸟姿态逃避的卫宫切嗣，终于被迫面对言峰绮礼和回忆那段讳莫如深的过去，虽然过程曲折了一些，但还是可喜可贺。尽管卫宫切嗣依旧是那个悲观、颓废并且自我否定的中年男人，尽管那双死鱼眼里依然没有什么亮色，但能够不再逃避，直面问题，总算有了可喜的进步。

“不管怎么说，切嗣先生，只有直面问题的时候，才可能有解决的可能。”罗曼想起自己对卫宫切嗣说的话。

而现在，他知道有人在诊所的一楼等他。

那个人是他曾经的舍友、来访者。

也是他自毕业后就一直在逃避的人。

梅林。

敲门声响起，两长一短。大概是藤丸立香。

“进来吧藤丸。”罗曼将头埋在桌子上，“已经把他们送走了吗？梅林还在楼下吗？”

脚步声渐渐近了。

“你说，卫宫切嗣都能面对他一直躲着的言峰绮礼，我这样是不是也太没用了？但我一直就是这样的人啊……”

“我知道，罗玛尼。”带着笑意的声音，被拉长的尾音微微上扬，那不是藤丸立香的声音。

罗曼抬起头，那是梅林。

梅林穿着他那身花哨的白色外套，衣领上紫色蝴蝶结的丝带随着他的步伐慢悠悠的摇晃着。梅林的打扮一向如此花哨，按吉尔伽美什的说法，像一只骚包的白孔雀。当然，说出这个比喻的吉尔伽美什的私服品味也十分的独特，时至今日罗曼都清晰的记得在梅林心血来潮整理房间的时候他们从吉尔伽美什的巨大衣柜里翻出一条疑似波斯舞娘穿的四面透风的裤子时的震惊。

“玉藻小姐家的草莓蛋糕，我猜你想来一点。”梅林将透明盒子包装的蛋糕放在桌子上，然后张开双手，这让罗曼下意识的往后缩了一下。

而梅林只是接住了从沙发上跳过来的芙芙。

“我确实挺想跟你来一个拥抱。”梅林摸了摸芙芙毛茸茸的脑袋，“不过显然你并不愿意，罗玛尼。”

“并没有……”罗曼有些语塞，“我只是……”

“我知道你不想见我，”梅林在咨询桌对面的椅子上坐了下来，“我想知道原因，罗玛尼。”

“我没有……”罗曼否认过后意识到梅林听到了自己刚才所说的话，“我，我……我只是不知道……”

芙芙在梅林怀里不安分的拱了拱，梅林没有在意罗曼的语无伦次，他拍着芙芙的脑袋，“你乖你乖，我们马上就回阿瓦隆去。”

“你要回阿瓦隆？现在吗？”罗曼愣了一下，“这么快？”

“在哪里不都是一样的。”梅林笑眯眯的抬起头，看着罗曼。

“这些年你一直在阿瓦隆吗？一个人？”

“还有Cath，唔，你们叫它芙芙。”梅林说，“总靠模仿来同人打交道总是会有觉得麻烦的那天，在阿瓦隆就不会有这样的麻烦事，有Cath的话也不会太无趣。”

“抱歉，”罗曼抓了抓自己的头发，“你是我的第一位来访者，我却没有解决你的问题。”

“唔，别再抓了，罗玛尼，你的头发看起来活像一个鸟窝。”

“还是没有找到那种感觉吗？发自内心的情感？”罗曼看着面前的草莓蛋糕，像是要把透明的蛋糕盒子看出一个洞来，“我以为你会找其他的心理咨询师咨询。”

“如果是喜欢的话，我喜欢你，罗玛尼。”

“那是移情，梅林。那不是你对我的感情，那只是你对某些人的感情投射到了我身上。”罗曼说，“这是我的失误，当时我本可以做的更好一些，而不是……”

而不是那样仓促的终止了心理咨询。

罗曼再一次回想起他同梅林的第三次心理咨询，当梅林说出“喜欢”的时候，那双漂亮的紫眼睛闪闪发光，像是装满了星星。

而那时的他尚且还不具备足够的实战经验和充分的心理准备，猝不及防的看着激动不已的梅林从床上靠了过来，毫不留情的夺走了自己的初吻。好在那时候梅林的脸皮还没有现在这样厚，那只是个浅尝辄止的吻，带着不确定般的小心翼翼。

他本该镇定处理，利用这种移情进行引导的，但是他没有。罗曼记得自己推开了梅林，在梅林尚未反应过来的星辰般的紫色眼眸里，他看到了自己脸上火烧云一般的红晕。

“抱歉，梅林。如果你愿意的话，我可以再为你做一次心理咨询。”

“天呐——”

“嘘，小声点，玛修。”藤丸立香捂住玛修的嘴。他们现在正蹲在心理咨询室的门外，听着门内罗曼和梅林的谈话。

“唔……”玛修示意自己知道了，藤丸立香松开手，拍了拍玛修的肩。

“这确实难以置信，玛修。”

“梅林先生喜欢的人原来就是医生吗？”玛修睁大了眼睛。

“听起来是这样，他说他喜欢医生。”

“那……这是医生所说的移情吗？”

藤丸立香认真思索了一会儿，“谁知道呢，你觉得呢？”

“认真想想的话，是和不是都有可能呢。”玛修小声说，“不过之前梅林先生在提到医生的时候，好像和提到吉尔伽美什先生的时候不太一样，虽然他一直都是笑眯眯的，但是他提到医生的时候，眼睛好像都要亮一些呢。”

“你确定这不是你的心理作用吗，玛修？”

“倒也不是很确定……”玛修有些犹豫。

“不过确实不是的可能性更大一些。”藤丸立香皱了皱眉头，“倒不是梅林之前的表现有多明显，如果真的是移情的话，就算没有及时引导，后来解释清楚也就可以了，但听起来医生这么多年一直都没有同梅林先生解释过，反而是在躲着他。”

“所以……”

“所以说，这只可能有两种情况，”藤丸立香索性在门口坐了下来，“一是医生知道这根本不是移情，只是医生想逃避梅林先生对他的感情。”

“很像医生会做出来的事情呢，”玛修点了点头，“那么二呢？”

“二是医生发现自己对梅林先生也产生了类似喜欢的感情，而又不确定这是反移情还是真的喜欢，于是医生觉得自己没有把握控制移情的程度，所以终止了咨询。”

“那么如果是这种情况的话，医生为什么要躲着梅林先生呢？”

“谁知道呢，或许是医生发现自己是真的喜欢，但梅林仅仅是移情？或者觉得自己作为心理咨询师不应该喜欢上自己的来访者？”

“其实梅林先生是个挺不错的人。”玛修扶了扶自己略微有些向下滑的眼镜，“长得好看，还总是笑眯眯的，说话也很温柔。虽然穿的像只巨大型芙芙，人看上去也不是那么可靠，不过说不定意外的是个很可靠的人呢。毕竟库丘林先生在某些方面都意外的可靠。”

“我倒是觉得他是个相当棘手的人啊。”藤丸立香并不像玛修那样乐观，“我总感觉不管是芙芙也好，今天的言峰神父和切嗣先生也好，都像是早有预谋一样……总有一种被人算计了的感觉啊。”

“欸？”玛修忽闪了一下眼睛，“被前辈这样一说，确实有点。”

“希望是我想多了。”藤丸立香担忧的看着心理咨询室的门，“不过不管怎么说，医生确实应该找个对象了。”藤丸立香说，“不管是女朋友，还是男朋友。”

玛修点点头，“是啊，毕竟医生都是快三十岁的人了。或许梅林先生是个很不错的人选呢。”

“也许是吧。”

“这样的话，芙芙就可以留下来了。”玛修突然兴奋起来。

“这话可不能让医生听见，”藤丸立香一脸严肃，“不然医生会很伤心的。”

“啊？是吗？”

“是的。”

（tbc）

心理学上的移情现象是指来在心理咨询过程中访者对分析者产生的情感，是来访者将自己过去对生活中某些重要人物的情感投射到咨询者身上的过程。咨询者对来访者也可能产生同样的移情，被称为对抗移情或逆移情，表现形式和移情的表现形式一样，表现为正面的（如咨询者对来访者过分热情、爱怜和关怀）和负面的（如咨询者对来访者的敌视、厌烦和憎恨）两种。来访者所表现出来的移情大致分为依存性（依恋），恋爱情感和两面情感三种，罗曼说梅林的喜欢是移情，是恋爱情感。

一般出现移情是心理咨询过程中的正常现象，心理咨询师可以通过移情与来访者建立信任的关系，利用移情来诱导访者的倾诉和情绪宣泄，引导来访者。

下一章完结，梅老师就要把罗曼骗到手了……


	10. 所谓喜欢（完）

10 所谓喜欢

“喜欢”这个词，罗曼并不陌生。

在社会心理学的范畴上，喜欢是一种由内向外的，非迫切需要的，在维持自身生存之外的得到与占有，是中等强度的人际吸引形式，是好感的升华，是爱的基础。

“喜欢”这个词，罗曼听过很多次。

隔壁甜品店的玉藻小姐会在把草莓蛋糕递给顾客的时候说，“希望您能喜欢玉藻的作品，就像玉藻喜欢您一样。”

小杰克和爱丽丝会在每次咨询结束的时候仰起头亲一下他的脸颊，说，“谢谢罗曼医生，我们最喜欢罗曼医生了。”

玛修每次将迪卢木多带来的花束插到咨询室的花瓶里的时候，总会绯红着脸颊说：“很难有女孩子会不喜欢奥迪纳先生的吧，毕竟他是那样温柔完美的人啊。”

那些喜欢，无关爱情。

库丘林在喝醉后牵着他的巨型蓝毛狗散步时会勾着身旁Emiya的肩喊：“老子最喜欢Emiya了。”然后被唯独脾气不怎么好的完美恋人一脚踹到电线杆上。

对面红顶教堂的言峰神父低头亲吻十字架的时候总会露出令人头皮发麻的愉悦微笑，“卫宫切嗣啊，多么可悲的男人，让人忍不住的喜欢，那样令人愉悦的痛苦和绝望，多么美妙。”

私服品味猎奇独特的吉尔伽美什在把他那辆闪瞎人眼的车停在迪卢木多的花店门口时，会对在门口向店里张望的人投以王之蔑视：“死心吧杂修们，迪卢木多喜欢本王。”

红顶教堂附近开服装设计店的弗拉德会在完成一天的工作后靠在沙发上打打毛衣，“上了年纪的人毕竟不能同你们年轻人比，自己打的毛衣总比买的好一些，唔，你说现下小姑娘都会给喜欢的人织围巾吗？啊，还真是奇怪的说法，虽然这也确实是给莫利亚提打的毛衣。”

藤丸立香在每年玛修的生日时会在蛋糕上用水果拼成一个心形，自言自语着，“玛修啊玛修，你到底知不知道我喜欢你啊。”

这些喜欢，大约就是爱情。

梅林说过很多次“喜欢”，对很多人，路上遇到的漂亮姑娘，隔壁哲学系的系花薇薇安，半夜敬职敬业前来送宅急送的外卖小哥，因为觉得烦而把前来声讨梅林的前女友们拒之门外的吉尔伽美什，都有幸收到过梅林的“喜欢”。当然，这些人里也包括罗曼。

“我喜欢你，罗玛尼。”

严格意义上讲，罗曼并不认为这和“吃了吗，罗玛尼。”有什么性质上的不同。梅林所说的“喜欢”，只是对别人“喜欢”的模仿，并没有包含任何真实感情，罗曼一直这样认为，直到毕业那天，在酒吧醒来的梅林压在他身上亲了他。

严格意义上讲那不是梅林第一次吻他，但却让罗曼真正意识到，梅林所说的“喜欢”，也许并不是自己一直认为的那样。

“什么是喜欢呢，梅林。”罗曼低着头扣着玻璃杯上的印花，他看到杯子上Magic☆Merry印花中间的☆已经被扣掉了一个角，意识到那是之前言峰绮礼坐在对面的时候自己扣掉的。他不由得停下了手上的动作，有些心疼，这也是限量版的杯子，扣掉了不知道还能不能买到新的。

“这我倒不知道呢。”梅林回答道。

不知道还那样自然的把“喜欢”挂在嘴边，该说是无知者无畏吗。罗曼在心里默默吐槽着。

“但是我觉得我喜欢你，罗玛尼。”

“你连喜欢是什么都不知道，”罗曼把玻璃杯推远了一些，“为什么会觉得喜欢……我呢？”

“我听别人说……”

“喜欢并不是听别人说，梅林。”罗曼打断了梅林的话，“喜欢是发自内心的感情。”

“我听别人说，”梅林按住了罗曼放在桌子上的手，略微提快了些语速，“喜欢这种事情，都是说不清楚的。能说得清楚的就不是喜欢了。”

“……”罗曼隐约觉得这种说法有些熟悉。但是他暂时没有时间思考这种熟悉的感觉从何而来，从梅林把手覆在他手上的那一刻起，罗曼本就不太清晰的思路就被打断了，他抬头，猝不及防的正对上梅林的眼睛，那双眼睛能让人联想到一切美好的词语，仿佛所有的星辰都在那双紫色的眼眸里。

罗曼觉得自己有必要说些什么，他从梅林的眼睛里看到了些不寻常的东西，他说不清那是什么，但他有预感如果他不说些什么，接下来一定会发生一些了不得的事情。

“那个……”罗曼在他一团浆糊的大脑里搜寻着可以打破这种诡异气氛的合理措辞，“你的眼睛真漂亮。”

罗曼头一次想要咬掉自己的舌头。

梅林看起来有些诧异，他那双漂亮的眼睛先是微微睁大，然后轻轻眨了眨，显出些无辜的意味，再然后，慢慢的弯成月牙的形状。

“大概是因为它们注视着你，罗玛尼。”

罗曼听到自己的大脑里“轰——”的一声，仅有的那一点残留思路也化为了泡影。

冷静，罗玛尼。这不过同梅林脱口而出的“喜欢”一样，毕竟这是个说情话从不需要提前准备的人。罗曼清楚的记得大二那年的万圣节舞会上，梅林用自己超凡脱俗的情话水平让那晚每一个同他跳过舞的姑娘心甘情愿的给他留下了电话号码，虽然不能否认这很大程度得益于他那张漂亮的脸，和极得姑娘们好感的德鲁伊扮相，尽管他的打扮获得了吉尔伽美什无情的嘲讽和王之蔑视，说他打扮的像某个莫名其妙的城堡里跑出来的魔法少女。

“你还记得我们大二那年的万圣节舞会吗？”罗曼也不知道自己为什么问这个听起来并不怎么机智的问题，但这是他唯一能想到的问题了。

“当然，”梅林看上去有些遗憾，罗曼并不知道他在遗憾些什么，“怎么会不记得，吉尔伽美什穿的像个从金币堆里爬出来的赫尔墨斯。我从没见过穿黄金铠甲的吸血鬼，不过也许黄金能闪瞎吸血鬼猎人的眼睛。”

“你当时扮的德鲁伊，老实讲，我也从没见过打扮的那样花枝招展的德鲁伊。”罗曼说。

“我也从没见过那样害羞的精灵，整晚只跳了一支舞，还是同我一起。”梅林笑起来，“但连让我摸一下耳朵尖都不愿意。”

罗曼又陷入了沉默，这真是糟透了，每次他试图找些话题打破令人不自在的诡异氛围，梅林总是能够在三句话内让他重新无话可说。

就在罗曼在脑海中搜寻可能转移话题的措辞时，手机的震动声打破了令人无措的沉默。

“真是不好意思，”梅林有些遗憾的收回按在罗曼手上的那只手，“我得出去接个电话。”

“没关系，”罗曼松了一口气，这个电话来的很是时候，“请便。”

推开门的梅林看到缩在楼梯口附近做贼心虚的两个背影，玛修和藤丸立香。

“偷听别人讲话可不是什么好孩子的行为啊。”梅林眨了眨眼睛。

“对……对不起，梅林先生！”玛修转过身来慌忙的道歉。

“唔，没关系。”梅林笑着说，“我猜罗玛尼想要一杯咖啡，他的黑眼圈相当明显。”

“大概是因为医生昨晚刷魔法☆梅莉酱的博客又刷到很晚，我们这就去准备。”藤丸立香拉着玛修跑下了楼。

梅林看着两人的背影，眼睛弯成了月牙形。他接通了一直在响的电话，心情相当不错的问候了一句：“日安，吉尔伽美什。”

“进展如何，梅莉酱？”

“喜欢是怎样的感觉呢？”

“这是我之前问过你的问题呢，Dr罗曼~”魔法☆梅莉的消息在半分钟后回复了过来。

罗曼正要打字的手指停滞在了半空中。

他想起来，这确实是梅莉问过他的问题。

那么，他当时是怎样回答这个问题的……

“喜欢这种事情，都是说不清楚的。能说得清楚的就不是喜欢了。”

那是他回应梅莉的回答。

一定是巧合吧……罗曼这样想。

“怎样知道自己是不是喜欢一个人呢？”罗曼犹豫了许久，点击了发送的选项。

梅莉的消息回复的很快，“亲吻吧？书上都是这样说的哦~”

“那怎样知道一个人是不是喜欢自己呢？”

“你可是心理咨询师啊Dr罗曼，这很容易的吧~眼睛啊，喜欢一个人，在看那个人的时候眼睛是会发光的吧~”

“那……梅莉酱有喜欢的人吗？”罗曼发送出这条消息后，将手机翻过来扣在了桌子上。

他深吸了一口气，觉得自己大概是疯了。

怎么会呢……自己一直喜欢的梅莉怎么会是……梅林。

更令罗曼难以接受的是，他并没有因为这个消息产生多少愤怒、或者沮丧的情绪。

手机的消息提示音响起，罗曼知道，那是魔法☆梅莉回复了他消息。

他没有像往常那样迫不及待的拿起手机查看消息。他有些颓然的把自己的脑袋埋进了胳膊里。

喜欢一个人，是怎样的感觉呢？

梅林第一次亲吻他的时候，他手足无措的推开了梅林。尽管他知道，梅林说的“喜欢”很可能是移情，这是一种好现象，他本该继续引导，而不是那样仓促的终止了咨询。

梅林第二次亲吻他，在毕业那天的酒吧里，他清楚的记得自己擂鼓一般的心跳声，有那么一瞬间他甚至担心那声音会被梅林听到。那时他挣开了梅林环住他腰的手，仓皇失措的逃离了酒吧，甚至不敢去看一眼那双醉意朦胧的紫色眼睛。

梅林对很多人说过喜欢，或者深情款款，或者戏谑调笑。那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里永远带着玩世不恭的笑意。但有些时候，那双眼睛会闪出星辰一样的光芒，让人多看一眼就会迷失在那双眼睛里的星空里。

其实早该意识到了吧，罗玛尼。

一直模仿着“喜欢”这种感情的梅林，在某一天，真的对某个人产生了特殊的感觉。

那大概是一种由内向外的，非迫切需要的，在维持自身生存之外的得到与占有。他被什么人吸引，用自己的方式表达自己的这种感觉，先是有些小心翼翼的试探，然后是求证。再然后是一次又一次的陈述与表达，希望得到一个回应。

而那个人，迟迟没有给他回应。不是没有意识到，而是意识到了，却下意识的逃避。

罗曼抬起埋在胳膊里的脑袋，翻过了扣在桌面上的手机。

魔法☆梅莉的回复消息显示在屏幕上。

“我喜欢你啊，罗玛尼。”

心理诊所门口的樱花树渐渐长出了零星的叶子，粉色的花瓣在风里落成一阵花雨。

“夏天就要来了呢，前辈。”玛修摸着芙芙毛茸茸的耳朵尖，对蹲在地上打扫地板上的白色卷毛的藤丸立香说。

“这真是个好消息。”藤丸立香抬起头说，“希望夏天这个小混蛋不会掉那么多的毛了。还有梅林，自从他留在这里后，我每天打扫的时间又增加了半个小时。真是不知道他每天和芙芙一样掉那么多头发，为什么还会有那么惊人的发量啊。”

“大概是基数比较大的缘故吧？”玛修说，“不过自从梅林先生留在这里，医生就没有再熬夜刷过博客了呢。”

“毕竟发现自己的网络偶像是个脸皮厚度惊人的骗子。”

“难道不是因为发现自己的网络偶像就在自己身边吗？”玛修有些诧异。

“唔，谁知道呢。”藤丸立香将地板上聚成一小堆的白色卷毛扫到垃圾桶里。

“昨天我看见库丘林先生和Emiya先生一起去超市。”玛修说，“虽然Emiya先生一脸嫌弃，但是在拍库丘林先生的头的时候还是很温柔呢。”

“卫宫切嗣先生的眼神也不是那么死了。”藤丸立香补充道。

“不过奥迪纳先生的花店今天没有开门呢。”

“嘛，大概昨晚睡得晚吧。”

“医生还没有准备好吗？离爱丽丝和小杰克的预约时间还有二十分钟了。”玛修看了看墙上的挂钟，“现在已经九点半了。”

“应该就快了。”藤丸立香拦住了想要上楼的玛修，“梅林先生会提醒他做好准备的。”

罗曼尼坐在咨询室的沙发上，心烦意乱的抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发。

“离我远点，梅林。”他努力让自己的声音听起来不善一些，好让那个脸皮奇厚的人意识到自己很认真的在生气。

然而从梅林靠过来的速度来看，这句话并没有起到什么效果。

“真是不好意思，罗玛尼。”梅林的话里没有半点愧疚的意思，“下次我会注意。”

“你上次也是这样说的。”罗曼预料到了梅林毫无诚意的道歉和毫无可信度的保证，“骗子。”

“偶尔做几次骗子也挺有趣的。”梅林看上去心情极好，“不然怎么能知道有些人的真心话呢，你说是不是，罗玛尼？”

“我……”

梅林并没有给罗曼试图辩解的机会。

他靠过去给了他的恋人一个吻。

“我喜欢你，罗玛尼。”

罗曼别过了头，不去看梅林那双盛满星光的眼睛。

“我知道，梅林。”

梅林看着罗曼泛红的耳朵尖，紫色的眼睛慢慢弯成了月牙形。

和暖的阳光从窗外照进来，照在床边的两盆绿萝上，照在罗曼蓬松的橘色头发上，将咨询室照的温暖明亮。

所谓喜欢和爱，大概就是在这样和暖的阳光里看着那个人，会露出发自内心的微笑。

（tbc）

赫尔墨斯是古希腊神话中商人和旅人的守护神。梅林说闪闪穿得像赫尔墨斯，但其实一般赫尔墨斯的雕像并不是穿黄金铠甲，是穿长衣和披衫，但是手里拿着钱袋。

最开始写这篇的时候只是单纯的想写罗曼的日常，作为被剧透了一脸的国服玩家表示每次在剧情里看到罗曼都已经不忍心欺负他了……打打杀杀的事情让master来就好了医生请你一直在迦勒底傻白甜（X）下去啊，偷懒也好，通讯断线也好，吃草莓蛋糕也好，工作的时候抽空刷博客也好，怎样都好。

于是就写了这样的一个日常，心理医生知心大哥哥罗玛尼，和他的两个助理藤丸立香和玛修的日常，然后被花之网骗梅林一步一步骗到手的过程。当然文里也夹带了不少其他cp，谢谢大家的不嫌弃。


End file.
